The Wisdom in the Wedding
by Pha1ange5
Summary: Jared is getting married and the experience makes B&B contemplate their future. A fluffy alternate to the end of S6.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own BONES except for the ones in my body.

**A/N: **This story was written as a wedding anniversary present for my friend MrsM. I didn't quite get it finished for the anniversary, but I figure the present can last over a couple of weeks this way. She graciously agreed to share.

P.S. This fic will be contemplative but fluffy, so no worrying about angst in this one. It's guaranteed to have a happy ending.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Part 1**

"So, everything's set from your end?" Booth pointed his piece of bacon dubiously at his brother before taking a bite.

The Booth men were discussing last-minute details for Jared and Padme's upcoming nuptials. They were getting married in Virginia where Padme's family lives, with a church ceremony and an outdoor reception at a nearby park. It promised to be a wonderful day.

Booth had invited Jared out for a breakfast at the Royal Diner to finalize plans, but as always with his little brother, he was checking in to make sure all bases were covered.

Jared tilted his head and gave his older brother an exasperated look.

"Yes, Seeley! Everything is fine. All you need to do is show up with Parker on Saturday in your tuxes. Believe it or not, Padme runs a tight ship too. She's almost as controlling as you," Jared grinned as he forked some eggs into his mouth.

"Hey, watch what you say there. You're not allowed to complain about stuff like that until she's your wife," Booth winked and briefly smiled before swallowing the sour taste of the "w" word down with his coffee.

It had been four months since him and Hannah had broken up, and in general he was over it, but the subject of weddings and wives was still a sore spot for him. Women too. Pretty much anything that started with a "w" had been taboo to this point, but he was going to be a good sport this weekend for the sake of his brother. Besides, it was time to move on and move forward.

"So…I just wanted to double-check…you're still not bringing anyone? I mean, I know you and Hannah broke up but I thought maybe…"

"No," Booth said rather forcefully. "No, I'm not bringing anyone. I've got too much going on being your best man and all, and I haven't really being seeing anyone since Hannah."

Booth grimaced at the admission. While it was true that he had sworn off of all women in the romantic sense, there was one woman who he still spent a lot of time with, but Bones was off limits too for the time being, even if it would have been fun for her to come along.

The men sat in silence, chewing on their food for a few minutes when a thought occurred to Booth.

"Wait a minute…we've talked about me and Parker, but what about Pops? We haven't made any contingency plans for him, and he's definitely coming. Crap, how could we have forgotten about him?"

He shook his head in frustration with himself. His distraction over his personal life over the last year had taken him away from spending more time with his grandfather, and given Pop's slow but steady memory loss, he was losing precious time with him. That it hadn't occurred to him that someone needed to take care of Pops just bothered him even more with his behaviour as of late. He really needed to get his head on straight.

It was at this point that Jared developed what could only be described as a mischievous smirk on his face as he looked up at his brother.

"Relax…I've got that covered too…"

_Two weeks earlier…_

"Brennan," Brennan answered distractedly as she sat working through paperwork at her desk.

"Hi, Tempe? It's Jared Booth."

Brennan stopped what she was doing in surprise. It had been over a year since she had seen or spoken to Jared. She had a nanosecond flash of worry that something was wrong with Booth, but quickly squelched the irrational fear and focused on the conversation at hand.

"Jared! It's been a long time. How have you been?" She twisted her fingers nervously as she resisted the compelling urge to ask if something was wrong.

"I'm great! How are you? Busy as always I'd assume?"

"Yes, my days are generally very occupied with many tasks. I-is everything alright?"

She cursed herself for her weakness in needing to ask but the idea of anything happening to Booth or his family caused her instant concern.

"What? Oh! Yes, everything is fine! I'm actually calling about my upcoming wedding."

Her shoulders sagged in relief. Booth is okay. Instantly her spirits lifted.

"I was wondering if you got our invitation? We're just going through the list and we haven't received an RSVP from you, then it occurred to me that since you'd recently been travelling we might not have gotten the right address."

Brennan sat back in her chair in surprise.

"Oh. Umm, no I never received an invitation. When did you send it?"

"We sent them out a few months ago. It should have arrived a couple of weeks after you got back from your trip, so I guess it never made it to you."

"No, actually I was having some problems with reinstating my mailing address, so it's not surprising that it got lost. When is the wedding?"

Jared paused for a moment, surprised that his brother hadn't mentioned the wedding to his "partner". He presumed that things might have been a little rocky between them after he got back from Afghanistan with a blonde girlfriend in tow. It was obvious to him that before that they were well on their way to…something, but then they split ways for 7 months and then Hannah came into the picture. Jared had just assumed that he had misread the situation, but then his brother was always a bit testy when talking about Brennan, which made him all the more suspicious of that "something" still being there between them.

"Uh, Saturday June 28th, in two weeks. It's in Virginia..."

As Jared provided some more details, Brennan contemplated whether she wanted to attend. Booth had actually only mentioned the wedding once in passing. She wondered if her attending would be awkward for him.

"Tempe? You still there?"

"Hmm? Oh yes! My apologies. What was the last thing you said?"

"I was wondering if you attend, if you could do myself and my family a huge favour. I know it's a lot to ask, but when considering other options, you came to mind as the perfect solution."

Brennan sat back perplexed at what Jared was getting at.

"I'm sorry, I must not understand. What would you like from me?"

Jared sighed, demonstrating his slight discomfort.

"Well, it's about Pops…you see, his memory hasn't been the greatest lately, so he needs someone to be with him over the course of the day to make sure he's on task. Unfortunately my family is small, and I'm obviously preoccupied and Seeley's the best man, so…I was wondering if you would consider attending as Pops' escort?"

Hank. His favour was for Hank. Brennan instantaneously knew her answer.

"I would love to attend as Hank's attendant!"

Jared smiled on the other end of the phone at the excitement he heard in Tempe's voice. Seeley had mentioned that she had taken to his grandfather, and it was clear that this would be the perfect solution.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

"So just like that, Bones said yes?" Booth asked, slightly shocked at Jared's story. _Why hadn't Bones said anything?_ He wondered.

"Yeah, she seemed really excited about it. I'm surprised she never mentioned it to you. Actually, I'm surprised that neither of you have talked about my wedding at all. I guess it's not that important to you…" Jared taunted.

Booth shoved his brother playfully as they walked out of the diner.

"Don't be stupid. Of course it's not that important to me," he said with a smirk as they parted ways.

"I'll see you on Friday night at the rehearsal," he added as Jared mounted his motorcycle and drove away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Later that day, Booth was driving Brennan from the Hoover back to the Jeffersonian. His conversation with Jared at breakfast had been running through his mind all day, and he couldn't resist asking Bones about the wedding.

Trying to sound casual, he glanced over at her then said, "So, I had breakfast with Jared this morning."

Brennan glanced up from the paperwork she was looking at. For some reason she felt like the statement was more of a question than a comment.

"Oh?" she asked before reverting her eyes back to the papers.

Booth cleared his throat and attempted to continue. He should have known Bones wouldn't pick up on the statement and elaborate on her own interactions with him recently.

"Yeah, we were talking about his wedding this Saturday, you know, finalizing plans and all that."

At that, Brennan put her papers down and looked over at him fully. She now understood where he was going with this conversation. Unperturbed, she responded with what he was clearly fishing for.

"Oh, yes. I recently spoke to him about that myself. It seems that I will be Hank's escort for the day. I'm really looking forward to it," she smiled, genuinely happy about the circumstances.

They were stopped at a red light, so Booth took the opportunity to turn fully towards her.

"Bones, how come you never said anything about going to my brother's wedding?"

Staring right back at him she responded in surprise, "Well, I never really had a reason to mention it, as it never came up in conversation until now. You never mentioned it yourself."

At this, she glanced back down at her lap at the paperwork, this time to avoid Booth's scrutiny.

"The light is green," she gently reminded him as she continued to pretend to look at her papers. It was true that the topic of Jared's wedding hadn't come up, but Brennan had half-expected Booth to mention it. She had taken his lack of mention as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it, so despite her attendance, she had left the subject alone. She knew that Booth had been wary of relationships given his experience with Hannah, and so she didn't want to upset him further by mentioning his brother's wedding.

"I guess I just figured you would have mentioned it."

He let the statement hang in the air for a moment, trying to mask the discomfort over their disconnect on the matter. He then pulled himself out of his melancholy to address the real reason he was bringing the topic up.

"Listen, Bones, I just want to say that I'm really glad you're coming, and I'm really thankful you're doing this for my family. It's really important to us that Pops is there, since, well, there aren't too many Booths around, and given his forgetfulness lately, it's just good that there's someone who cares about him who's with him, so…thanks. It really means a lot to us."

He looked at her sincerely until she looked up.

Brennan smiled, almost wistfully, as she looked directly into his eyes.

"I'd do anything for you and your family, Booth. Really it's my pleasure."

This statement was definitely true – she would do anything for him. Anything and everything.

_If only he was open enough to see it._

****Feedback is much appreciated!****_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, nor it's characters, I just like to borrow them sometimes. :)

A/N: Just in case you were wondering, this story takes place some time after Blackout in the Blizzard, but does not take include the finale, particularly the bombshell we got at the end. :)

Thanks to everyone who commented and favourited this story! It truly makes my day!

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Part 2**

Brennan took a moment to smooth her dress down as she waited for Hank in the lobby of his retirement residence. She was wearing a one strap violet chiffon dress that had a fluttery asymmetric hem with small purple flower detailing on the one strap and sporadically along the bodice of the dress. She also wore a cream-coloured bolero to cover her shoulders. Her hair was twisted up in a neat and smooth updo, a cream-coloured lily tucked into her hair and her bangs were side-swept.

She had touched base with Booth before she had left that morning to find out if there was anything she specifically needed to know about the itinerary for Hank. He asked her to bring him to the church a little early so that he could meet with them beforehand, so here she was an hour early, doing just that.

She smiled as she saw the eldest Booth approaching. The nurses had made sure that Hank's suit had been pressed and ready, and he was looking quite dapper in his dark grey suit.

Grinning widely at the sight of his date, Hank Booth stretched his arms out as he walked towards her.

"Temperance! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" he remarked as he gave her a tight hug.

Brennan grinned herself as she returned his embrace willingly.

"Hi Hank. It's good to see you again!"

He pulled back and gave her a once-over. "My, my…I'm going to be the luckiest dog at this shindig, with a girl like you on my arm! Where's Shrimp?"

Brennan laughed at the compliment from the elder Booth. It seemed that every Booth man carried Booth charm.

"Booth is at the church helping Jared get ready. I'm here to take you to the church," she gently reminded him.

"Oh, right…well, let's get going then! I need to meet with my grandsons before Jared walks down that aisle."

Brennan guided the Hank towards her car, and once they were settled she embarked on the 30 minute drive to the church.

"Do you mind if I put some music on?" she asked Hank as they shared an amicable silence.

"No, go right ahead, dear," Hank replied, settling back into his seat.

Brennan put some soft jazz music on, and Hank remarked how much he loved Louis Armstrong.

"Yes, his efforts to break outside the tonal confinements are quite striking," Brennan commented before noticing that Hank didn't understand what she meant.

"He's quite expressive and elaborate in his solos," she clarified. Seeing the light of understanding in his eyes, she smiled at herself for being able to translate.

They chatted for a little while about their preferences in music. Brennan learned that Hank tended to like the classics, but was also partial to some classic rock as well.

"Do you know which song Jared and Padme have chosen for their first dance? I understand it is an important selection that is meant to reflect their mutual feelings for each other."

Hank thought for a moment but came up with a blank. "Nope, I don't think Red or Shrimp mentioned it, so I guess we'll find out later on."

"Red?" Brennan enquired, "I'm assuming that's what you call Jared? Like how you call Booth 'Shrimp'?"

Hank grinned as she pointed out her grandsons' nicknames. "Yeah, I call Seeley 'Shrimp' because he went from a shrimp to a giant in one summer. It's kind of an ironic name. I call Jared 'Red' partly because it's short for Jared and partly because his ears go red when he gets embarrassed. It's the funniest thing!"

Brennan shared in his chuckle over the image of Jared and his red ears. She'd have to remember to keep an eye out for them during the day.

"So Temperance, let me ask you a question, since I know you'll give me a straight answer. What do you think of Padme, Jared's fiancée? You've met her, right?"

Brennan took a moment to consider Hank's question in order to give him an appropriate answer that he would understand.

"Well, in my opinion, she seems like a lovely young woman who has captured your grandson's heart in a way that he is completely enamoured. She strikes me as the type of woman who is forgiving of faults and is unyielding in her support of him, but she is also not afraid to state her opinion and hold her ground. I think that Jared has made an excellent choice and that she complements him very well."

Hank smiled at the description she provided, especially since it seemed to describe the woman beside him just as easily as his soon to be granddaughter-in-law.

"Good. I like her too. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. I think she'll keep Jared in line in a good way. The Lord knows Seeley has tried to keep him on the right path, but it's always lead to arrogant head-butting. Maybe a prettier face and a softer hand will do the trick," Hank grinned as he winked at Brennan over his observations.

Brennan smiled as she pulled into the church parking lot. There were several cars already present, but they were still early. She could see Jared standing by the doors.

"There's Jared. Hank you said you wanted to meet with him before the ceremony?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, there is something I need to share with him. Shall I escort you to your seat?"

Brennan laughed at the traditional offer as they walked up to the waiting groom.

"I think I'll manage on my own…Hi Jared."

"Hey Tempe! Pops!" Jared leaned in to give Brennan a kiss on the cheek before he embraced his grandfather in a bear hug, slapping each other on the back.

"Thanks for driving him over."

"Not a problem. I think I will go sit down while you tend to your traditional pre-ceremonial duties."

Jared and Pops exchanged a smile as she turned towards the church doors. Another member of the wedding party greeted her at the door and offered her a program and his arm as he escorted her down the aisle to her seat.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Brennan glanced back down at her watch for the 4th time in as many minutes. She had been sitting in the church for the last half hour. The ceremony was scheduled to begin in the next five minutes, but there was still no sign of Hank. Concerned that he might have gotten disoriented on getting back to his seat, she decided to try and find him.

As the patrons in the church quietly murmured amongst themselves, Brennan quickly walked up the aisle to the back corridor to attempt to find the room where the groom and his party were in. Walking down the hall, she came across a door marked "meeting room" and knocked on the door.

The door opened partially, revealing a woman of Indian decent. She was wearing what looked to be a bridesmaid dress, and there was laughter coming from the background.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Excuse me, I was looking for the groom's chamber," Brennan stated as she caught a glimpse of Padme in the background.

The door widened as Padme recognized Brennan and came closer to the door.

"Temperance! I'm so glad you were able to come. Sorry about my sister's discretion. Jared came by earlier trying to sneak a peek at me so we're being careful about prying eyes at the door," she grinned widely.

Brennan took in the bride's attire. She was wearing a classic A-line wedding dress with sequin detailing along the edges and on the bodice, with a red ribbon tied around her waist, which Brennan surmised was credence to her Indian cultural tradition of wearing red bridal attire. She then remembered a reminder from Angela to acknowledge the bride's appearance.

"Padme, you look beautiful!"

Glancing down at herself, the bride blushed and smiled, clearly happy.

"Thank you! That colour looks lovely on you Temperance."

Brennan smiled with the returned compliment. She then cleared her throat, returning to the business at hand.

"Thank you. I'm sorry to interrupt, but I know the ceremony is about to commence and I was looking for the groom's chamber so that I could escort Hank back to the pews."

Padme's sister then spoke up.

"I believe their room is at the end of the hall. Make sure to tell them not to be late," she stated with a smile.

Brennan nodded in acknowledgement and thanked them for their help, then walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door, hearing deeper toned voices behind it.

When no one answered after several seconds, she knocked again. Just as she was about to knock for the third time, the door was suddenly pulled open to reveal one Seeley Booth on the other side.

"Bones!" he exclaimed in surprise at the site of his partner. He glanced her over, taking in her appearance, his breath catching in appreciation. She looked stunning.

"You look great!" he stated as he gestured for her to come in, not being able to stop himself from checking her out again as she walked past him. He ignored the bemused expressions on his family's face as he turned back to the circle of Booth men that had gathered in the centre of the room.

"We were just about to say a quick prayer for Jared, dear. Would you like to join us?" Pops offered.

Before Brennan had a chance to answer, Booth jumped in. "Pops, Bones doesn't really do the whole prayer thing, but I think she's here to take you back to your seat." He paused for a second to look back at her. "We'll only be a moment."

Brennan nodded and quietly stood away from the Booth men as the formed a circle together, and then Pops spoke.

"Dear heavenly Father, we pray that you bless Jared as he embarks on this special journey into a united life with his bride Padme. May you always watch over them and guide them through the ups and downs of a single life shared, as it requires strength, patience, hope, and most importantly a love that outlasts any disagreement or anger."

Booth glanced at his partner as his grandfather's words struck a chord in their familiar mention of a _single life shared_. He noted that she seemed to sense the importance of their meaning as well, as her eyes instantaneously met his and time momentarily stood still.

"Finally, may you bless them with some children, since I'm not getting any younger and I'd like some more great-grandkids! Amen!"

Their moment ended as quickly as it began when the prayer ended.

As Hank made his final declaration, his eyes twinkled as the rest of them laughed, three generations of Booth men – Hank, Booth and Jared, and Parker, plus the gentleman who had escorted Brennan to her seat, strung together with their hands held in reverence. They broke apart and patted Jared on the back before straightening their ties one more time in preparation for their walk to the front of the church. Booth walked Hank over to where Brennan was standing, where then Hank crooked his arm as an offer for Brennan to take it.

As they walked through the door, he called back to his grandson, "You know, other than Jared, I think I may have the most beautiful date in this here church! You're missing out Shrimp!" and he and Brennan laughed as they walked back to their seats.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

As the ceremony began, Brennan took in her surroundings. The church was a fair size, with one central aisle adorned with white flowers as aisle markers. The ceiling was high, with tall arched windows giving the church a light and airy feel. Given Jared's religious background as a Catholic, the couple had opted to do a traditional Catholic ceremony. Hank had informed her that Padme's parents were of mixed religious backgrounds, her mother being Catholic but her father was Hindu. They had chosen to have their daughters baptized and they had raised them with both religious influences, which Brennan thought was particularly interesting. Given her knowledge of both religions, she was fascinated as to how the seemingly disparate faiths must have been taught to Padme and her sister. She gave some thought to her own views on religion to those of Booth's. They had recently been able to find some common ground between them on the subject of faith and beliefs. It was a welcome compromise.

The priest presiding over the ceremony was a jovial fellow who preached about the importance of love and faithfulness. His sermon touched upon the traditional biblical passage that is usually read at wedding ceremonies regarding love's ability to be patient and kind, and the words resonated with Brennan despite their source. Her new-found acceptance of her feelings for Booth had opened her eyes to see and understand what love was about, and she found that this particular passage reflected their partnership well and was something she could draw comfort from.

She watched her partner throughout the ceremony. For the most-part he remained stoic and solemn. She wondered about what he was thinking of at this moment, wondered if this was hard for him, given that he had not so long ago proposed to a woman hoping for a lifetime commitment with her. The memory of Hannah and what she represented still pained Brennan, knowing that had Hannah said yes, she might have never had another chance with Booth. As painful as the rebuff was for Booth, Brennan was thankful. Since his "partners only" ultimatum and especially since their talk after being trapped in the elevator, things had improved between the two of them, but their interactions were still awkward. There was so much that had been left unspoken, and though she was anxious to move forward with him, she knew they needed to give each other time to heal.

With all of her internal musings, the ceremony passed fairly quickly, and before she knew it they were announcing the newly married couple as Mr. and Mrs. Booth. She stood up happily as the couple kissed, taking a few pictures and clapping along with the rest of the guests. As the wedding procession walked back down the aisle, her eyes met Booth's and held as he walked past and they shared a smile before he directed his attention back to the back of the church. Her heart fluttered momentarily, an old familiar feeling that was reawakening after having been sublimated for a year. More and more she was giving in to her heart and letting herself just feel. Her imperviousness was all but gone and she was ready.

She followed Hank out of the church, taking his offered arm as they went outside to congratulate the newly married couple.

"That was a wonderful ceremony, wasn't it?" Hank beamed as they strolled out of the church.

"Yes, it was. Padme looked lovely, and Jared was quite handsome. You must be very proud," Brennan replied, as they crossed the threshold.

His response was interrupted as he bee-lined it straight for his new granddaughter-in-law and gave her a big hug and kiss. Everyone laughed as he heartily congratulated the newly married couple. Booth invited him to join them in the receiving line, while Brennan chose to line up with the rest of the guests and give her congratulations in due course.

When her turn came up, she greeted Padme's parents accordingly, gave Padme a hug and shook Jared's hand. Her lips quirked in amusement as she came up to Booth and offered her hand in congratulations, the formality of a handshake funny to both of them. He grasped her hand warmly and grinned at their private joke.

"Bones!" Parker exclaimed, grabbing onto her waist in a hug as she broke contact with Booth's hand.

"What did you think about the ceremony, Bones?"

"Hi Parker! You duties as a ring bearer were expertly performed."

She smiled down at the boy as he beamed back at her. "Thanks! It was no big deal, really. Piece of cake," he nodded nonchalantly, clearly happy at her praise.

"You're staying for the whole day, right?" Parker asked as she gave another hug to Hank.

She looked back down at Parker. "Yes, I am accompanying Pops." "Hank, I am just going to wait over there until you have completed your greeting ritual," she spoke as she tried to extract herself from the line building up behind her.

He nodded and patted her shoulder as she moved aside up the steps of the church.

Brennan enjoyed the sunshine while she observed all of the guests as they passed through the receiving line. The majority of guests appeared to be related to Padme in some way. She wondered how many were actually present for the Booth side of the family.

There was a photographer milling around, taking pictures of people as they greeted the happy couple.

Eventually the line turned into a cluster of lingering guests as people left to prepare for the reception.

Suddenly, Brennan felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey Bones."

She jumped slightly. It was Booth.

"Booth! Umm…is Hank ready to go?" She fidgeted slightly with the strap on her purse.

"Almost…we just have some family pictures we want to take and then he's all yours," he smirked. "We're taking them on the church steps."

"Okay, I'll just wait on the grounds then," she smiled tentatively as she moved down the stairs before Booth could say anything else.

She watched as Padme's family gathered around Padme and Jared as the photographer took pictures. After several different poses, they stepped down and the Booth men stepped in – Jared and Padme flanked by Seeley, Parker, and Hank. Brennan smiled at the sight.

After a few photos, Hank suddenly raised his arms, trying to get the photographer's attention.

"Excuse me…seeing as I brought a guest to this wedding, I think it's only fair that she be in some of the photos. Temperance, can you come up here?"

Brennan stood there like a deer caught in headlights. She was speechless.

"I…umm…"

Clearing his throat, Booth suddenly spoke up, "Yeah Bones, come on up here," waving her over.

"N...no…I'm not family," she shook her head, blushing in embarrassment.

Seeing her discomfort and hesitation, Booth stepped down to talk to her.

"Come on Bones, come take a picture with us." He looked at her earnestly, giving her his signature puppy-dog eyes. She almost gave in.

"Booth…I'm not part of your family, I shouldn't be included."

He gave her a long look, his face opening up and softening before he whispered softly, "You're family to me. Please?"

_How could she possibly say no to that?_ she thought begrudgingly as she climbed the steps and joined the group next to Hank.

The photographer stepped back and looked at the order – Parker, Booth, Jared, Padme, Brennan, and Hank. The formation wasn't balanced. Just as the photographer was about to speak, Hank piped up one more time.

"Excuse me, sir, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job, but I think with the two lovely ladies side by side the picture won't look right. Maybe Temperance should move to the other side in between my grandsons?"

The photographer agreed, nodding, and motioned for Brennan to move over to the other side next to Booth. Hank smiled knowingly to himself as the photographer adjusted them and took the final Booth family pictures.

Once the photographer called them off, Booth pulled Brennan aside.

"Hey, listen, we've still got a few more pictures to take with the wedding party, so we're going to be a while. Would you mind taking Pops for the time being? I think the wait is going to be tiring for him."

"Sure Booth. I can take him over to the hotel to drop off his things, and then we'll head over to the reception area."

"Oh!" he stated as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a key card. "Here's Pops' room key." Their fingers brushed gently as she took the card, sending a thrill up her arm.

She smiled reassuringly, and he couldn't help but think yet again how beautiful she was and how lucky he was to still have her in his life.

"I'll go get the car," she told him as she turned toward the parking lot.

He stood and watched her has Hank approached him from behind.

"You know, Shrimp, you're never going to get anywhere until you start listening to that heart of yours." He patted his grandson on the shoulder as they watched Brennan.

"Yeah, well, I did that once and it scared her off."

Hank thought on that for a moment, then replied, "Is she worth a second chance?"

"Definitely," Booth nodded.

"Then you'll just have to have faith and try again," he whispered reassuringly as his ride pulled up beside them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own any part of BONES. This is all just for play. :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Part 3**

"So, where are we heading now? This doesn't look like a reception hall," Hank stated as they pulled up to a parking lot near a grassy area.

"Hank, Jared and Padme are having their reception outside under a tarpaulin. I think I see it over there." She gently reminded him as she pointed at the white temporary structure about 200 yards away surrounded by an expanse of lush green grass and parkland.

"Oh, yes…that's right. I knew that," he stated, his confidence slightly shaken by his inability to remember the details of the day.

In an effort to distract him, Brennan suggested they walk over to the venue to see whether anyone had arrived yet. It was still somewhat early. It had only taken them an hour to go to the hotel and bring Hank's belongings in and then drive to the reception venue. As they strolled over, they could see the caterers and venue coordinator setting things up. The tables were being set and the florist had arrived to place centrepieces.

"It looks as though they are still preparing for the reception," she commented to Hank as they observed a staff member rushing by with a cutlery-laden cart.

"How are you feeling, Hank? Would you be up to taking a stroll around the grounds?" Brennan asked as she took the elder Booth's arm.

"That would be lovely, Temperance," he beamed as they began following the stone pathway around the gardens.

The couple walked casually around, admiring the foliage and colour display. Brennan commented here and there on the varieties, while Hank added his own wisdom regarding the planting and maintenance of flowers. Apparently, his wife had been quite the gardener in her day.

"Anne had a green thumb. We always used to have our gardens over-flowing with flowers, so much so that neighbours would stop by to get cuttings from her. I didn't do much, just listened to her when she told me where to dig," his eyes twinkled, reflecting on the memory of his late wife.

Brennan smiled thoughtfully, mesmerized by how this simple reflection on his wife brought such joy to Hank despite her departure from this world. Gazing off into the distance, she noticed a snack cart coming up to their right.

"Oh look, there's a pretzel stand! Hank, would you like one? I have to admit, I am quite famished," Brennan remarked as they came across an old-fashioned snack cart.

"Well, I guess we will have to wait a bit on the meal. I like mine with extra salt," he winked as he went for his wallet.

"High salt quantities are not advisable for your health, and this one is on me," Brennan insisted as she stepped forward to request two pretzels.

"I know better than to argue with a pretty lady," Hank stated as she turned to him with their snack.

They spotted a bench not too far away and decided to take a rest while they ate.

Once they got settled, Brennan looked around, appreciating just being able to relax in the warm weather. The sky was bright blue and mostly clear, a perfect day for a wedding.

She glanced at Hank hesitantly, then asked, "On a day such as today, do you miss your wife?" hoping she didn't strike a nerve.

Hank smiled wistfully. "I miss her every day, but I know she's with me, if not physically, then in my heart," he stated as he tapped his chest.

Brennan nodded carefully. "How long were you married?"

Hank smiled proudly as he replied, "32 wonderful years. It's been 18 since she passed away."

"Had she remained alive, you would have been together 50 years to this point. That is, assuming your marriage would have stayed intact," Brennan mused.

"Oh, I have no doubt we would have stayed 'intact'. I loved her very much."

She looked up at him, noting his satisfied, happy smile.

"Do you have any regrets? Things you wish you could have done or said?"

Hank thought for a moment, wondering where this topic of conversation was coming from. He gave her an honest answer.

"The only thing that I regret is that I wish we could have spent more time together. She was something to be seen! Dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, and the most loving, warm heart…I knew, right from the beginning that we were meant to be."

Brennan contemplated Hank's words while he watched her.

"Temperance, dear, do you have something on your mind? A regret of some kind?" he commented astutely.

She looked up in surprise, embarrassed at how transparent she was being. Despite her usual stoicism, she felt a connection with Hank and somehow just felt she could trust him.

She nodded her head slightly, looking down at her hands as she admitted, "Yes, I have some regrets."

She then looked up into his eyes, hoping he would understand.

"I didn't listen to your advice. I…was scared. Booth wanted…me, us to be together, but I…I didn't think I could be what he needed me to be, so I said no."

Tears glistened in her eyes as she continued. "I pushed him away, and then he met Hannah…I missed my chance, and now…"

Hank took her hand and squeezed it, tilting his head. "Temperance, we all make mistakes. We all make decisions that we later regret, but that doesn't mean that we can't make it better and turn things around. Sometimes, things just happen and you pick up the pieces and you begin again."

He patted her hand, his soft aging skin brushing against hers comfortingly.

"Maybe all you need is to clear the air…talk about what happened and get it all out in the open."

She looked in his eyes as she brushed away an errant tear that had dared to fall.

"What if it's too late? Booth loved Hannah. He was devastated by her rejection. I know _I_ already hurt him. What if…what if he's had enough?"

Hank looked her straight in the eye, grasped her hand making sure to be clear. "Now, I know my grandson pretty well, and yes, he's had his heart broken before. We all have in some way or another. Seeley has never been good at accepting failure, which is why those women disappear out of his life pretty quickly, but with you…well, he's always included you in his life and you've managed to stick around through the good and bad. From what I've seen from him and know of him and of you, I'd say all you need is a little time. He hasn't lost sight of you yet."

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

By the time they had finished their pretzels and their talk, the other guests had started to arrive.

The wedding party arrived soon after, though they were still preoccupied with greeting guests and taking photographs, so Hank and Brennan attempted to mingle while they waited for the evening to begin. They met part of Padme's family and Hank introduced Brennan to the few family members from their side that were able to make it for the wedding. All in all there were about 120 guests of which 20 were from Jared's side, including a few cousins, some Navy buddies, and their spouses. Brennan and Hank were sitting at one of only two Booth tables, along with Parker, Booth's aunt from his mom's side, her two sons Mike and Jeff, their wives Sarah and Emily, and their children (2 total, around Parker's age). It was enlightening to meet some of Booth's family, since he rarely spoke about his childhood and hence her knowledge of them was limited. She found that they were charming people who work a diligent life. She learned that there were others that were invited but that couldn't attend due to distance – an uncle in California, and a female cousin in Arkansas.

Quite soon guests were settling at their tables and it was obvious the evening festivities were about to be underway.

Booth was to sit at the head table with Jared, Padme, Padme' sister Aisha who was the maid-of-honour, Jared's friend Chris who had served in the Navy with him, and Padme's cousin Shalini.

Brennan was catching up with Parker about his performance in the school play when Booth came to their table to check in and see how they were all doing. He started first with his more distant family as he made his rounds, giving his aunt a kiss and shaking hands with his cousins, all the while glancing at his partner interacting with his son. He could tell that whatever Parker was telling her was genuinely making her laugh, a feat a handful of people were capable of invoking to its purest form. He prided himself on being one of those few people.

Booth crouched down beside them as he waited for Parker to finish his story.

"And then, Steven Purdy accidentally slipped on the spilt water and went flying into the choir! It was hilarious! He almost broke his nose!" Parker giggled.

Brennan tried not to laugh at poor Steven Purdy's fate, schooling her face in a worried look. "I hope he wasn't injured seriously. It is quite unpleasant to fracture the nasal bridge."

She glanced at Booth, explaining, "Parker was just telling me about his class play. It sounded like quite the show." She looked back and forth between the two Booths.

Booth chuckled. "Good ol' Steven was just fine…had a bit of a nosebleed but nothing to worry about. So, how are you guys enjoying yourselves so far? Has Pops been much trouble?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Hank chimed in as Booth gave him a teasing glance.

They both chuckled at Hank's disgruntled retort.

"Hank and I have had a wonderful afternoon so far. We took a stroll around the grounds and admired the foliage. He's promised to regale us with some stories of your and Jared's childhood during dinner," she smiled widely, a tinkle in her voice that reflected her tease.

"Oh no! No you don't, Pops! I don't need Bones and Parker here to have any more ammo than they already have! Besides, there isn't really all that much to say…"

The whole table laughed at his stalwarting, knowing full well the mischief the Booth boys were capable of.

"Don't worry Tempe, we've got lots of stories to tell. Seels, why don't you just go on back to your table. We promise we'll go easy on your ego," Mike taunted as Booth sent him a dirty look.

"I can see you guys are in good hands," Booth said sarcastically.

"Listen, I'll just be at the table over there if you guys need anything. I'll come by after dinner to hang out a bit more, but first I have to get through the speeches and all that. You gonna be okay here with these clowns, Bones?"

She smiled up at him as he straightened out, noting again how well he filled out his tuxedo.

"Booth, we'll be fine. Go attend to your ceremonial duties," she said, still with amusement in her voice as she pushed him towards the head table.

He looked sternly at his son and told him, "Parker, I expect you to be a gentleman and on your best behaviour."

He watched her as she turned back to something Hank said, admiring the way she grinned genuinely at his grandfather. She seemed perfectly comfortable – laughing and smiling, Hank at her one side and Parker at her other. It was a sight to be seen.

He was startled out of his gaze by someone nudging him in the shoulder.

"Hey, Seeley, quit oogling your partner and come join me at the table so we can get started. It is MY WEDDING after all," Jared teased as he steered his brother back to their seats.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

The guests were asked to return to their seats as the emcee began his introductions. He announced the wedding party as they demurely stood up and waved to the guests from the head table, then asked all the guests to stand as he announced the entrance of the new bride and groom. Jared and Padme happily entered their reception hand in hand, waving happily to their guests. Padme had changed into a traditional deep red Indian sari that was bedazzled in gold beading and thread, while Jared had slipped a linen tunic over his dress shirt to match his wife.

"Why is she wearing red, Bones? I thought girls always wore white," Parker commented as he watched the couple enter.

Brennan whispered, "Padme's father is Hindu, and so traditionally the bride wears red in that culture. It signifies fertility and prosperity. In fact, in Hindu practice, white is actually considered to be a mourning colour and is worn at funerals."

"Oh," Parker replied, pausing in thought, "I guess that's pretty cool. I didn't know that."

They smiled at each other as they turned back to the emcee's introductory comments. Once the bride and groom had reached their seats, the emcee announced that dinner would be served in a few minutes.

Overall, the dinner hour was very enjoyable at the Booth family table. Hank told them about the time that Jared accidentally shot Seeley with a BB-gun when they went hunting for a skunk that had been hanging around their backyard. Seeley had caused such a racket that the skunk had sprayed them both in the chaos, resulting in the both of them having to endure a tomato juice bath. Mike and Jeff told about the time they had gone joy-riding as teenagers when Jeff had first gotten his license. The four of them had taken their father's car without permission during a family get-together, and when they got back they had gotten into big trouble from their parents. As punishment the four teenagers had had to build a new fence around the Booth house perimeter, as well as a new shed. They laughed heartily over all of the times Hank had made them re-start a section because it wasn't straight. Apparently, it was this experience that had taught the Booth boys the merits of building things correctly the first time.

At his table, Booth had taken to watching his family as they all interacted together, laughing and enjoying themselves. He was amazed by how well Brennan was integrating with them, but then everything about her amazed him these days. She had taken great strides in the last year to reach out to people and connect, and he could see the benefits even from far away.

"That blue-eyed woman sitting with your grandfather…she means something to you, doesn't she?" Padme's sister Aisha asked as she watched him glance at the brunette for the fifth or sixth time since they sat down.

Booth glanced back at her sheepishly, having been caught in the act.

He cleared his throat before answering, "She's my partner. We work together. I've mostly been keeping an eye on my son who's sitting next to her."

Aisha just nodded, an amused look on her face.

"Right…if you really meant that you wouldn't be looking at that table all starry-eyed."

She grinned mischievously and continued, "You know I met her earlier today. She seems lovely. Striking blue eyes…the kind that see right through you. I can see why you're so taken. Jared told me about you two."

"Really?" Booth asked as he turned his attention back to Aisha. "What exactly did he say?"

"Just that you have a work partner that is more than just a partner, and that he doesn't know what you're waiting on."

Booth groaned and sent a reproachful glare his brother's way. He should have known that his brother's intentions with Brennan and Hank weren't purely for convenience sake. It seemed everyone around him was interested in matchmaking today.

"Let's just say it's complicated," he sighed as he swallowed his last bite nervously, knowing he was singing the same old song despite the fact that the tune had recently changed.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** I don't think we ever learned Booth's grandmother's name, so I just used the name Anne. Please correct me if I'm wrong!

**I really appreciate any feedback I can get, so please let me know how you're liking the story so far. **

I was originally planning on this having 5 chapters but it looks like it's going to be a little longer. Apparently I'm verbose. If you're not liking the amount of detail or descriptions I'm providing about the wedding, let me know and I'll try to cut to the chase a little quicker. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

"For those of you that don't know me, my name is Seeley Booth and I am not only the best man, but I'm also Jared's brother. I was told by Jared two things in preparing this speech: 1) Don't embarrass him, and 2) make it short and sweet. Given that I am Jared's older brother and have a ton of great stories about him, I don't know if I can keep the first promise, but I can definitely keep the second one."

Booth paused to allow the chuckling to subside before continuing.

"If you know anything about us Booth boys, you'd know that we definitely have the tendency to butt heads on some things. I tend to be the overbearing older brother, and Jared, well, he was always the mischievous one. Until he joined the Navy, I was having my doubts as to how he would turn out, but he proved me wrong and in those years he transformed into a man I can be proud to call my brother. I have never been prouder of him than today, when he stepped up and married the woman of his dreams, Padme. You made a good choice, brother. She is beautiful, funny, and tough as nails. In other words, she's perfect for you.

Padme, I only hope you know what you're getting yourself into – he is stubborn and doesn't listen to orders very well, despite his military training. He doesn't pick up his socks, and he snores…loudly! But he is fiercely loyal and will be there for you when it really counts, and he really loves you…that is crystal clear to me and everyone here tonight."

He paused for a moment, looking to his brother and new sister-in-law, before his eyes drew inevitably to the woman he had never quite been able to put out of his mind or his heart. Her smile made him continue.

"I've never been married so I can't give any personal marital advice, but I do know something about lasting partnerships. This marriage will be the most important partnership you'll ever be a part of. Trust each other, have faith in each other, respect each other, and most of all, never forget the love you have for each other.

Please raise your glasses in honour of Jared and Padme! Congratulations!"

Champagne glasses tinkled all around the room as people cheered the happy couple. Jared and Padme came up to the podium and each gave Booth a big hug, whispering their thanks before taking the podium themselves for their own speech.

They kept their speeches short by thanking their family and friends for traveling from far away to be with them and for sharing in their wedding day as well as the priest, the service staff and the caterers for the entire day running so smoothly. The emcee then returned to the microphone and announced the couple's first dance, and so Jared and Padme made their way to the dance floor. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, smiling at each other as the opening notes of Matt Wertz's "I Will Not Take My Love Away" played. As they slowly started shuffling to the music, the beautiful lyrics mesmerized everyone in the room, resonating with young and old alike. It was the perfect wedding song.

As the final bars wound down, the audience was caught by surprise as the couple in the centre of the room jumped apart and started dancing wildly, Bollywood-style, to the upbeat song "Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny)" from the movie _Slumdog Millionaire_. Padme's three cousins joined them on the dance floor and together danced in a circle around Jared as he did his own moves, trying to keep up with them in a choreographed production that sent the room hooting in delight. After the first half of the song they welcomed everyone to the dance floor to join them, and quickly the dance floor filled up with enthusiastic dancers, including the members of the wedding party. Booth was a somewhat reluctant participant, but nonetheless he followed Aisha onto the dance floor and quickly picked up some of the moves. As the music transitioned into a slower song again he dutifully took her by the waist and led her around the floor.

"They look really happy, don't they?" Booth commented as they both looked at their respective siblings dancing close by.

"Yes, they do. Jared is a great guy," Aisha returned with a smile on her face.

"He can be when he wants to be. He can also be a real pain in the ass," he chuckled good-naturedly.

"I could see that. He was being very difficult this morning, that's for sure!" She grinned as she looked back at her dance partner.

"Are you having a good time so far?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's been a great day. You?"

"Other than the fact that my feet are killing me from these shoes, it's been wonderful."

She paused, hesitating. "I'm sure it would be even more wonderful if you were dancing with your friend over there."

She nodded at Brennan, who was dancing and chatting amicably with Hank.

"Ha, well I wouldn't want to cut in on Pops, now would I?" he intoned. "Besides, I think she's having a good time too." He smiled at the way her face naturally lit up as Pops sent her for a spin.

"Well, if you want to cut in at any time, just let me know."

"What is it with everyone playing matchmaker today!" Booth mused as he moved them around the edge of the dance floor.

"This isn't all about you, you know. Maybe there's someone else _I'd_ like to dance with tonight!" Aisha stated indignantly, all the while suppressing a grin.

Booth looked sheepishly at her and quickly apologized.

"No worries, Seeley. I'm only teasing, though I do have a few prospects lined up. You might want to stay away from my mother if you're avoiding matchmakers," she laughed as he glanced over his shoulder at the parents of the bride.

"I'll keep that in mind," he muttered, all the while wondering if Pops would be offended if he did just take Brennan from him.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

Unfortunately, Booth didn't have much of a chance to test that theory, because soon after the dancing started, he had to go take care of some of the final administrative duties of the best man, including giving the wait staff some tips for their hard work and paying off the DJ. While he was at the DJ booth, he made sure to request a particularly memorable song from his and Jared's youth that immediately got all of the men rocking out and the women jumping around.

By the time he was finished taking care of business, Brennan was on the dance floor preoccupied with one of Jared's Navy buddies, much to Booth's dismay. He decided to settle down and wait for her at her table, where Pops was resting.

"Hey Pops, how are you feeling?"

"Just fine Shrimp. I'm just taking a little breather. That partner of yours sure knows how to move!"

Booth chuckled, knowing full well how hard it can be to keep up with her.

"You having a good time? She's treating you well, isn't she?"

Hank gave him a side-long glance then smirked at his grandson.

"Son, she is a class-act. Smart, good-looking, and as she put it herself, 'quite amusing.' If I were twenty years younger, you'd have something to worry about."

Booth shook his head at his grandfather's antics, though he grudgingly admitted to himself he was probably right.

"So why haven't you asked Temperance to dance yet? This isn't the fifth grade school dance, you know."

Booth gave Hank a pointed look. "I've kind of been preoccupied with some of the best man duties. Jared gave me a long list. Besides, she's been busy dancing with other people."

"There's no sense making excuses, Shrimp. If you want something you have to go after it. Your grandmother would never have given me the time of day had I not asked her to dance."

Booth smiled in remembrance of the story of how his grandparents met.

"If I remember correctly, it was a Sadie Hawkins dance and _she's_ the one that asked _you_ to dance."

Hank huffed as he replied, "The details aren't important. What is important is that someone took that first step."

Booth looked down at his hands as he leaned on his knees. "We've talked…sort of, and I'm just not sure we're ready to make that first step. At least not yet. We know we want it, it's just…it's complicated." He was disgusted with himself for repeating that same line again. It sounded like a hollow excuse even to him.

"Son, let me tell you something, and this is just between you and me. I just spent the entire day with your partner, and there was not one conversation that she didn't bring back to you, not one instance that it wasn't obvious you were on her mind. That woman thinks the world of you, and she's just as scared as you are."

Hank paused a moment as he debated on whether to tell him what he knew from his talk with Brennan earlier. He was tired of seeing his grandson unhappy, but he was a gentleman after all. He chose to be discreet.

"I know you've had a tough time of it this year with everything that's happened. That was clear to me from both you and Temperance. But Son, I've seen the way she looks at you, and it's with a longing that only comes after wanting something badly for a long time. You should quit thinking about what happened in the past and start thinking about what could happen – with her – in the future."

Booth nodded his head slowly, absorbing his grandfather's wisdom. He was right. _It was time to look to the future…with Bones._

"I think I might take that dance now," he commented to his grandfather as he squared his shoulders and headed to where Brennan was standing on the dance floor.

"Mind if I have the next dance?" Booth asked as he tapped on the shoulder of Brennan's dance partner.

The man looked at Brennan before she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you for the dance, Mark," she remarked as he stepped aside, offering Brennan's hand to Booth in a traditional manner.

She took a deep breath and held it as Booth's arms encircled her body. Her pulse was fluttering wildly in her throat, so much so she hoped he couldn't see it given his proximity. As he started them moving, she slowly released her breath, finally getting the courage to look up into his eyes.

His warm brown eyes carried a slight crinkle at the edges, immediately putting her at ease. A delicate smile appeared on her face.

"Hi," she said softly, her voice coming out huskier than intended.

Booth, slightly awestruck at the smile she was giving him, gave her a tentative smile of her own.

"Hi," he whispered back, the smile broadening into a grin.

She chuckled, not really knowing why, though she suspected it was with relief that they were actually touching each other again and the world had not ended (though she didn't usually submit to this type of hyperbole).

"How are you enjoying your evening thus far? I've noticed that you've been quite busy," Brennan asked.

_She noticed I was "quite" busy…was she watching out for me, maybe hoping for a dance?_

"It's been good, you know, lots of little things to attend to, but I think it's going well, don't you?"

"Yes, it's been a lovely evening so far. Your speech was as promised, devoid of embarrassing stories, and concise for optimal enjoyment." She paused, hesitant.

_Tell him what you really thought…_

"It was also very nice, what you said about partnerships. It was good advice," she glanced away, unable to quite meet his eyes at her admission.

Booth felt breathless for a moment at her comment. He smiled slightly, looking at her intently.

"I meant every word."

The emotion-laden tone in his voice compelled her to glance back up at him. She was mesmerized for a moment in the earnest twinkle in his eyes.

"Booth, I…"

"Can I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen…"

The music was abruptly stopped as the DJ took up the microphone.

"It's that time of the night, ladies and gentlemen, where all of you out there who are single get your chance at tempting fate by seeing who will catch the bouquet and garter and be the next ones to walk down the aisle! Can I please have all of single ladies up on the dance floor!"

Brennan glanced sheepishly at Booth.

"I am not fond of this particular wedding tradition. I believe I shall take this opportunity to grab a refreshment."

"Bones…"

She slipped out of his hands just as the announcer spoke up again.

"Come on ladies, don't be shy!"

She was tucked away at the back of the tent before he could say another word.

_They had been so close…_To what, he wasn't really sure, but something, something good.

Reluctantly, Booth headed towards the front of the tent. As best man, he knew he had to participate in the garter toss even though he wasn't into it. There was something desperate about the whole thing that he just didn't like.

Padme stepped purposely to the centre of the dance floor as "Single Ladies" by Beyoncé sang loudly. She looked at the available women on the dance floor, taunting them with her bouquet, before turning around and tossing blindly behind her. Whether her aim was horribly bad or amazingly good, no one could guess, but the bouquet landed squarely at Temperance Brennan's feet, way in the back of the tent, far away from the cluster of ladies on the dance floor.

Reluctantly, Brennan picked it up. A cheer erupted through the crowd as she lifted it in acknowledgement to the bride and put on a hesitant smile.

Off to the side, Booth chuckled at her luck, then sobered when he realized that he'd have to fight pretty hard for that garter belt to have a chance to be paired up with her in the winner's dance.

The DJ then announced it was the men's turn at coming up to the dance floor, so he dutifully made his way to the gathering group of guys. There was some good-natured jostling as a group of younger men pretended to vie for the frilly piece of lace.

The crowd watched in amusement as Jared tried to surreptitiously remove the garter from underneath Padme's dress, as the "Mission Impossible" theme played in the background. There was lots of hooting and hollering as he finally snagged the garment and held it up triumphantly. Jared then turned around and gave the garter a resounding flick in the air like a slingshot.

The garter landed squarely at the base of one of the tables, but before any of the guys on the dance floor could get to it, one of the kids flew out of nowhere, sliding across the floor with his knees, and triumphantly stood up, garter in hand.

Mission accomplished. And the lucky winner was…Parker Booth.

Parker Booth stood proudly as the crowd laughed and cheered at his success. All Booth could think at that moment was that he was beat out by his own son, and that he was going to have to buy those rented pants now that his son had surely put skid marks across the knees.

"Following tradition, can I please have the recipient of the bouquet and the recipient of the garter join us on the dance floor for their winner's dance?" the DJ announced as he motioned for Brennan and Parker to come to the dance floor.

Booth moved to go speak to the DJ and have him cancel the traditional dance, when he was surprised by his son's movement towards his partner.

Brennan glanced doubtfully at the DJ, but was also surprised by Parker, who came up to her dutifully and offered her his hand.

"You ready? They're saying we have to dance one song together. It's tradition."

She looked hesitantly at him.

"Come on Bones, it won't be so bad. Unless…you don't wanna dance with me?" He looked reluctantly down at his feet.

_How could she possibly say no to that?_

"Of course I'll dance with you Parker. Lead the way," she replied. He glanced up happily at her, giving her the signature Booth smile before offering his arm to lead her to the dance floor.

The crowd cheered as they bravely stepped onto the floor.

"You know Bones, I've never really danced with a girl before," Parker whispered nervously as they took their places.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out together," Brennan whispered back as the opening piano notes to Michael Bublé's "Everything" rang out.

Fortunately, the song was fairly upbeat, so they were able to shuffle side to side fairly easily, and pretty soon they were having a fantastic time.

Booth couldn't help but grin stupidly at the way his partner was swinging and swaying away with his son. He could hear her throaty laugh from across the floor as Parker lead her through a spin. She had to duck in order to make it under his arm.

_She is so amazing, and my kid is too,_ he thought to himself just as Pops came up beside him and commented:

"Seems like even your son knows how to woo Temperance better than you."

"Ha! He's got the ol' Booth charm and confidence going for him, that's for sure!" they both laughed as they watched him send Brennan out for another spin.

"He's going to be a killer with the ladies in a couple of years, you just wait and see," the senior Booth commented as he patted his grandson on the back, remembering going through those teenage years with him.

The DJ then invited the rest of the guests to fill the dance floor as the song wound its way down, and Booth saw this as his opportunity to finish his dance with Brennan.

Unfortunately, Jared had other plans.

"Hey Seeley, would you mind dancing with Padme while I dance with her mother. I promised her I would dance with her, and I don't want to leave my wife unattended," he winked as he used the word "wife", clearly pleased at finally being able to call her that.

Booth sighed resolutely before agreeing. He walked up to his new sister-in-law and offered his hand.

"I believe this next song is ours."

She laughed at his gesture, then commented, "It is, is it?" as she took his hand and walked over to the dance floor as Jared led his mother-in-law out in a similar fashion.

"Parker did a fantastic job with Dr. Brennan, didn't he? That was so funny how that happened!" Padme remarked as Booth smoothly guided her around.

"Yeah, he's a chip off the old block," Booth winked as he led her through a spin.

"I see that!" she laughed as she came back into his arms. "Where did you boys learn to dance so well?"

"Well, Pops taught us a thing or two back in the early days, and then I picked up a few things when I was on leave in the army. It's a great way to impress the ladies."

"Consider me impressed! When I told Jared I wanted to take dance lessons for our first dance, he laughed and just told me to follow his lead and we'd be fine."

"I'm sure he was fine, until he had to learn those Indian dance moves! How'd you convince him to do that?" Booth chuckled.

"Actually, it was partially his idea, believe it or not. We had originally thought about doing a funny song for our wedding dance, but then he suggested we do something more related to my background. I got my cousins to choreograph it, and, well, that's how it happened."

"I have never seen my brother move like that. He _must_ be in love with you," Booth teased.

"I suppose so!" Padme laughed in response.

They settled into a companionable silence as he expertly moved them around the dance floor.

Booth couldn't help but glance from time to time at Brennan as she chatted with Parker and Hank on the sidelines. His watching her became apparent to his dance partner when he noticed her moving across the room to the bar.

"Perhaps we should join her for a drink?" Padme offered, interrupting his churning thoughts.

"Hmm?" Booth asked distractedly.

"Dr. Brennan. Perhaps we should join her at the bar."

Booth looked sheepishly at Padme, as he answered, "I didn't realize I was being that obvious, sorry."

She smiled as she answered, "I'm really thankful she was able to be here tonight with Hank. I know it put Jared and you at ease, and it's clear that you two are very close. I'd like to thank her personally, so how about we go join her?"

He smiled, knowing she was indulging him. "Thanks."

They came up to Brennan just as she was turning towards one of the tent doors.

"Dr. Brennan!" Padme greeted her as she enveloped her in a hug. "I just wanted to thank you for being here today with Hank. It means the world to us that he was here with someone who could take care of him."

"It was really no problem. I was happy to escort Hank. In fact, we've had a wonderful time."

"Bones has a big heart," Booth murmured, all the while staring at her with an indescribable look on his face.

She blushed at his compliment. "It was nothing, really."

The frission of tension between the two partners was palpable and did not go unnoticed by Padme. She discreetly took to leave.

"Well, I see that my husband has somehow managed to free himself from my mother, so I'd best get back to him before someone else from my family ambushes him."

Booth and Brennan nodded in understanding, all the while watching each other.

"I…"

"Bones…"

They both started speaking simultaneously, then laughed. He nodded to let her go first.

"I…was just about to get some fresh air," she stated hesitantly, nodding her head at the tent door.

"Yeah, you looked like you were about to go somewhere," he replied awkwardly, swallowing the nervous knot in his throat.

She kept glancing at the doorway, as if hoping for an escape. He wasn't going to let her get away that easily.

"You mind if I join you?" he asked hopefully.

She paused for a moment, as if weighing her options.

"No, of course not," she finally replied, that one moment seeming like forever to Booth.

"Okay," he stated resolutely. "Let me just tell Pops to keep an eye on Parker. I'll be right back."

She nodded timidly, turning towards the doorway as he made his way to the family table.

"Listen, Pops, I'm going to go take a walk with Bones. Can you keep an eye on Parker for me?" he asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice.

His grandfather simply raised an eyebrow in amusement, then stated firmly, "Take all the time you need…and make it count."

Booth nodded and gave a flustered smile as he turned back to where Brennan was waiting.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** This was a long one, which is why it took longer to post. Sorry about the wait, I just wanted to get all the pieces in place, if you know what I mean. ;)

So...who's as excited as me about the next chapter? :D

Thank you to all of you that have been commenting, your reviews make my day.

Please keep them coming...let me know what you think...please and thank you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

Brennan was waiting for him just outside the tent. She stood with her back towards him, eyes pointed upward at the sky in quiet contemplation.

Booth took a moment to appreciate her beautiful silhouette as a warm breeze made her skirt flutter around her. She looked almost ethereal in the twilight, her pale skin a contrast to her violet dress.

He quietly walked up beside her, clearing his throat as he met her at the edge of the patio.

"It's a beautiful night tonight," she said quietly in acknowledgement, as the breeze caused her bangs to flutter gently around her face. She didn't turn upon his approach but continued to stare off in the distance.

"Yeah, it is," he replied, not looking at the sky, but rather looking directly at her, the gaze upon his face one of wonder and admiration for the woman beside him.

He glanced out to where she was directing her vision, not seeing anything except the shadows and the moon making its lazy appearance.

The serenity of the evening filled him with hope. He hadn't felt this good in a long time. Everything felt like it was finally clicking into place. All he needed now was the courage to take the next step and hope she would match his stride.

"You want to go for a short walk?" he asked timidly.

She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the coolness the breeze provided, then finally turned her face to him, smiling slightly.

"Sure," she replied, her smile broadening as he offered his arm for her to hook onto.

She took three steps onto the lawn, her heels digging into the soft grass. She paused for a moment, bending down to slip off the offending footwear.

Booth chuckled as she righted herself, raising his eyebrows in surprise as she uncurled her bare toes in the cool grass.

"What? My heels were sinking and my shoes have been quite constrictive and have pained me all night," she justified to him as she took in his bemused expression.

"Bones, you can't just walk around barefoot! What will everyone think?" he laughed as she stared at him in confusion.

"I highly doubt anyone will notice, and quite frankly, the grass feels wonderful underfoot."

He twisted his mouth in amusement, poking his tongue in his cheek in a mischievous way. He glanced around quickly, then surprised her by suddenly bending down and pulling off his own shoes and socks.

He grinned widely as he wiggled his toes, appreciating the feel of the grass on his aching feet.

"That does feel good. My feet have been killing me!"

Brennan laughed as he picked up his shoes and once again took his arm as they ventured out onto the grass field barefoot.

They walked in silence for a while, taking the time to appreciate the night and the mutual company.

Brennan spoke first.

"It has been quite a while since I have taken a walk like this," she mused as she motioned towards her feet and the surrounding park. Another breeze swept by them, and she took a moment to close her eyes in appreciation, the scent of Booth's cologne wafting gently over her. It made her feel warm.

Booth smiled indulgently as he glanced at her, wishing he could just freeze this moment in time forever. He had never seen her quite this indulgent and it made him awestruck. _She was so beautiful_. He had to swallow hard to reign himself in.

She caught his glance as he quickly looked away, and suddenly the air was filled with an undercurrent of insecurity.

They took a few more steps in tense quiet when Booth suddenly stopped and looked back to the tent. They were about 200 yards away, and he could hear the faint but distinct chord progressions of one of his favourite songs.

"Bones! We have to go back!"

"Why?" she asked, surprised.

"They're playing 'Summer of 69'! That's like, the best anthem song ever! We _have_ to go back to dance!"

He grabbed her by the arm and started to tug her back towards the tent, but at her resistance he stopped and turned towards her.

"You do know 'Summer of 69' right? Bryan Adams…"I got my first real six-string, down at the five and dime…"

She looked at him in amusement as he tried to sing out the first few words.

"Yes, I know the song, but I'm rather enjoying it out here. You can go back if you'd like," she replied as she tried to detach herself from his grip.

"Oh no! If you're not coming back we'll just have to sing the song here." He picked up from where the song was playing, singing at the top of his lungs to the universe.

"Oh, when I look back now, the summer seemed to last forever…" he looked at her encouragingly as he sang, hoping she would join in with his goofy antics like she had in the past.

She looked at him wryly before finally throwing caution to the wind as she chimed in on "Those were the best days of my life" and laughed as he started dancing around her, pretending he was playing the electric guitar.

They danced and laughed as they sang out the rest of the song, dancing like barefoot fools in the middle of an open field, reliving old times.

It was one of the best times of their lives, just like the song said.

As the song ended, Booth sent Brennan out for a final spin. He caught her as she came tumbling towards him, and once he righted her they both smiling radiantly at each other as they stood hand in hand laughing over their antics.

They grinned at each other stupidly as they tried to catch their breaths, slowly realizing that this was the happiest they had been around each other in a long, long time, and it was something neither wanted to let go of.

Almost instantly, the mood shifted on its axis, as they stood holding hands, staring at each other, gasping for air that suddenly felt thick and heavy. Like in so many other instances from the past, they were caught in a world of their own, except this moment carried the weight of seven years of missed moments, but this time neither of them wanted it to end.

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand as he stared into her brilliant blue eyes.

"I've missed you," he whispered, his voice filled with regret.

She blinked as if being awoken, then smiled almost sadly as she responded.

"I've missed you too."

He looked longingly at her, his voice very somber and serious.

"I don't know why, but it feels like it's been so long since I've felt right about us, you know? Yet, in some ways, it's like nothing between you and me has changed."

"But it has changed…" she responded regretfully.

She looked over sadly at the tent with all of the laughing revellers.

"This could have been you, today Booth. This could have been your wedding."

Her voice trembled at the admission.

Booth swallowed the lump that had been building in his throat. He knew what she meant, his heart aching at the thought.

"Yeah…but it's not. That…wasn't meant to be. Hannah and I…it wouldn't have worked. I know that now. I knew it then, too."

Brennan nodded sadly, breaking their hand-hold. She turned away, taking a few steps to put some distance between them.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this at your wedding," she stated, her voice filled with emotion.

"I'd like to think I would have attended, but I wouldn't have danced, or laughed…"

Booth's heart clenched painfully, terrified of this conversation and where it was leading. He desperately wanted to make it better, fix the hurt he had caused to her and himself.

"Bones…"

She turned towards him again, a determined look on her face.

"I want another chance. I'm ready."

"What?" he gasped, as if the wind was suddenly knocked out of him.

She took a step closer to him, a pleading but resolute look on her face.

"You remember our conversation about insanity? Well, I think I'm insane. I mean, I want to try again, with you, despite our past, with no regrets."

She paused for a moment, gathering her courage.

"I know you said that all you wanted from me was partnership, but I can't help but feel that our definition of that expands beyond the standard definition. I've realized that if I can be work partners with you for seven years, then why couldn't we be real partners, in every way, for much longer?"

Booth stood stock-still, flabbergasted and spellbound. He felt like he was dreaming. A moment ago he thought that she had given up on them, and now…

His hope rose up fiercely into his chest, making it hard to breathe.

Brennan took another step closer and tilted her head.

"Tell me I'm right to be insane," she pleaded.

Booth lifted his hand and brushed his fingers gently around her face.

'You are _always_ right," he whispered emotionally as he stared at her in wonder with a small smile.

Brennan leaned in and kissed him soundly, grabbing him by the waist as his arms came around her. He held her tightly as she tried to convey to him the depth of her feelings for him, fusing her mouth with his almost desperately. This fierce kiss, almost like the one they shared nearly two years ago, gave way to more gentle exploration, as they tenderly acknowledged the end of their separation and the beginning of a new era, a life together.

It was intense yet empowering, gentle yet strong, exciting yet settling. It was a perfect moment.

As the passionate kiss eased into a series of gentle caresses, Brennan slowly pulled away and looked into Booth's eyes.

"Does this mean you agree to my terms?"

He chuckled and nodded as he gazed into her eyes, amazed at what was finally happening.

"Hell yes," he stated gruffly as he leaned in for another kiss.

Brennan released a sigh, relief washing over her as she chuckled before accepting his lips once more.

"Good!" she stated vehemently as a stray tear slipped down her cheek. She pulled back slightly and swiped it away.

Booth gently brushed his thumb against her wet cheek, his eyes turbulent with the knowledge of the pain he caused her. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and offered it to her, which she gladly accepted, then pulled her into a fierce hug.

"I was never able to let you go, you know…even with Hannah…you were always there in my heart," he whispered into her neck, then gently kissed her bare shoulder and neck before pulling back.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you Bones."

He gently brushed her bangs aside, framing her face with his hands.

"_I'm_ sorry Booth…for being scared, for not trusting you and not trusting myself."

She took the handkerchief and carefully placed it in his breast pocket, looking on with regret. He grabbed her hand and held it over his heart before she could take it away.

"Don't be, okay?" he squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"Everything happens for a reason, Bones. I know you don't believe in fate, but I do. This is how it was all supposed to play out."

"While I don't share your sentiments exactly, I can appreciate what you mean. This time, it feels…right."

Booth couldn't help but grin from ear to ear. He ran his hand down her arm and touched foreheads with her.

"Definitely…"

He kissed her one more time, savouring the moment, then glanced regretfully back to the tent and told her they should probably get back to the party.

Brennan nodded in understanding, and together they leaned down to pick up their shoes, then walked back slowly, Booth's arm around her shoulders.

As they made their way back, he murmured in her ear, "Have I mentioned how beautiful you look today?"

Brennan blushed and smiled as she looked up at him, her eyes glowing, "No, you haven't…but thank you."

They leaned in to one another and touched heads as they made it back to the patio.

They put their shoes back on, and just as they passed through the doorway, holding hands, Parker ran up to them.

"Where have you guys been?"

Booth looked at Brennan with a secretive smile.

"We were just out for a walk, Buddy. What'd we miss?"

The young Booth accepted his father's answer easily and then dragged them back out onto the dance floor by both of their hands, filling them in on what had happened in the half hour they were gone.

They spent the rest of the evening laughing and dancing, enjoying each others' company, indulging in the last few slow songs, leaving no doubt to anyone paying attention that they were together, finally.

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**A/N:** Tee hee, that was so much fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed their chat. :) This story isn't over yet - I've got one more chapter, and then if there's interest, an epilogue.

Tell me, did a do an okay job with their talk? I've been loving the feedback I've been getting, so please keep it coming! Thank you so much for your continued support and interest. :)


End file.
